The Outlaw and His Queen
by MusicIsRose
Summary: A collection of One-Shots I will be writing for OQ, maybe some CS. Most will be rated M/MA
1. Red Handed

**So this is some fluffy, fun happy OQ, smut laced, but kind of more fluffy than I've done before... ENJOY! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or followed or even read ANY of my fics. You all rock! 3**

As he stirred from his sleeping fetal position, and outstretched every limb, Robin's head turned to the side and his arm instinctively reached out to the side and was searching for her. The tips of his rough fingers collided gently with the soft bare flesh of her back, eliciting a small sharp intake of air, followed by a groggy moan as she her chest fell. Both of them licking the roofs of their mouths simultaneously and hazily turning their bodies to face each other at the same time. As his wide eyes met hers, still half closed, he could feel the corners of his mouth tug gently upwards. How could this possibly be his view every morning? The overwhelming sense to pinch himself was only halted by her gloriously adorable uttering of,  
>"Good morning." Followed by a lazy smile, she had practically whispered the words into his face, as her lips parted and she moistened them with the tip of her tongue, coaxing him to mirror her. So caught up in the moment he nearly forgot to respond to her.<p>

"Good morning, love." The corners of his mouth now practically outstretched to the sides as far as they could possibly go, only shaping into an "o" to lean in and give her a gently kiss on the lips. Moaning lightly in appreciation, she echoed his gesture and the two of them laid there for a moment, completely satisfied, not wanting to move a muscle. The kiss was only broken by her peering over his shoulder and glancing quickly at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. He loved thinking like that. That this side of the bed, her bed-their bed, was HIS. Her eyes jolted open as she turned and confirmed the time by grabbing her matching alarm in her hands and sitting up straight in bed.

"OH! No. NONONONONONO." As if one solid word, she threw the blankets off of her body in an alarmed huff. His mind wondered briefly off of her babbling path of nonsense for a moment to take in her body again. As she arose from the bed and stood on astonishingly toned legs, she halted in the middle of the room to squat down and pick up the disarrayed clothing from the night before, and tossed them into the hamper. Even when risking running late, she still had this need to be so tidy. A slight huff of laughter escaped his lips.

"It's not funny!" thought the wide smile on her mouth seemed to contradict the words coming out of it. "I PROMISED Henry I would take him for an early breakfast before I walk him to the bus stop this morning!" She disappeared into the bathroom, and almost as quickly as she was lost from his sight, there she was again, exiting fully dressed and completely put together, trailed only slightly by a faint dust of purple smoke.

"I'll see you later," She jogged dramatically over to the bed, leaning over for a peck on the lips,

"Love you." As she practically ran out of the room, the words echoed in his head.

_'__Love you' _

The words so easily flowing between the two of them now, though, it's meaning never cheapened, even when it was 6:27AM and one of them was literally running out the door. He would never get over hearing her say those words to him. She was amazing. The most amazing woman he had ever known. Exhaling loudly, his head landed on the pillows below him in a thump. Sprawled across the entire length of the bed, something Regina had teased him about time and time again, his mind wandered to last night. A slight rush of heat trailed to his cheeks. This was by far not the first time they had been together, and most certainly no where near the last, and Regina had before done a few incredibly simple things to make his head spin, but last night… He felt the heat in his cheeks again.

_If she does things like that to me,_ Robin's thought deeply,

_Then there HAVE to be things that I can do for her, and I just don't know it._

For a moment he felt himself saddened by the fact he may not be pleasing her to the best of his ability. Though, his name on her lips last night would beg to differ. But still… He was incredibly new to this world.

_What if what is standard here, was never even a thought back in the enchanted forest?_

Suddenly he remembered the laptop. Regina had given him lessons on how to use it, and he was sure that he could remember enough to figure this out on his own.

Sitting up on his elbows, he scanned the room, but it was nowhere in sight.

_Her office!_

Pushing himself up onto the palms of his hands, he scooted his body to the side of the bed, and his head danced around the floor momentarily, searching for his clothing, before remembering Regina had tossed them in the hamper along with her own this morning.

Wearing nothing but his trousers, he made his way sheepishly into her office.

_She's not even here, why am I sneaking around?_

Straightening his posture, he walked over to her desk and opened up the laptop.

_Password… password…_

Thinking hard back to their lessons, he remembered,

_AH! "Apples" _

The computer made a horrible sound

_Incorrect? Wh…_ He thought for sure that was it…

_OH!_

Thinking back, she had told him how that USED to be her password. But she had since changed it to,

_Henry. HA!_

An exhale of victory puffed out of his lungs, as his face literally lit up as her desktop came to life. A picture of henry, at an apple orchard when he was 5. Regina had gone into great detail, remembering every moment of that day like it was yesterday.

Dragging the cursor over to the internet button, he clicked.

_Twice. Right, you click twice._

The circle began to jump up and down, almost as if it was excited he had picked that particular one to open.

Staring blankly at the colorful letters on the screen, the cursor blinking, he suddenly realized,

_What the HELL do I even type into this thing? _

He had no idea how to find any of the information he was seeking. Defeatedly resting his head in his palms he searched the corners of his brain.

_The simpler you can keep the search, the more results you'll get._

He could hear her voice echoing in his brain.

_Okay… _

Hovering his fingers over the keys, he began to type, one letter at a time, using only his index fingers.

_How… to… please… a… woman_

Mouthing the words as he typed them.

_How does Regina do this so quickly!_

Now appreciating the quickened pace of her movements even more than before. The page finally loaded, and a bunch of results popped up.

_There are so many likes! No- Likes is Facebook, the blue things are… liNks. Links. That's it._

Dragging the mouse over the blue letters he clicked on the first link.

_What in the world is an 'Edible Arrangement' _

His eyes squinted reading each word carefully,

_So, women really DO like anything covered in chocolate…_

Shaking his head, he clicked the back button and started over. Link after link he found simple remedies and do it yourself projects.

_Clean for her? The woman is practically her OWN maid, I think she would get more upset with me using her cleaning supplies than she would appreciate the gesture…_

Sighing once again, not finding the answers he was so desperately trying to find.

Until a small light bulb clicked on in his head. Ever so slightly he blushed, as he added a word to the end of his search sentence,

…_sexually._

BAM. Site after site. Eyes widening, his head tilting, mouth opening in awe at some of the things he found. Awkwardly aroused at some, mostly at the women that he found to resemble Regina in one form or another. Taking very careful mental notes, he found a decent handful of ideas that honestly, he thought,

_Well, THIS…THIS is simple enough, why didn't I think of THAT?_

While others left him wondering quite frankly

_Who the HELL in their right mind would EVER enjoy THAT?_

Finally feeling like he found what he was looking for, he clicked the red button in the corner.

_Red makes it go away for good. Yellow makes it go away to the bottom here, and green makes it a different size. You will almost never use the green one, don't even bother with it._

He loved hearing her voice in his head. He loved learning things from her, and being continuously amazed by this worlds contraptions. Yes, the computer was amazing, but come on!

_Washing machines continue to be my favorite machine so far._

He said out loud, patting the top of the now closed back up laptop,

_Sorry little buddy, but once you can clean AND dry my clothing in such a short time, then we'll talk._

Breakfast with henry seemed to drag on forever. Though, for her he was sure that it must have flown by all too quickly. Sitting on the bed he had halfheartedly made, knowing full well Regina would just re-make it later, he realized how much he just wanted her to get home, right now.

Finally he heard the front door open,

"I'm home!" Yelling loud enough to reach every crevice of her mansion, but somehow still a soft and inviting in tone. He couldn't help the smile that mischevioulsy crept onto his face.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Awaiting her arrival, he felt… he could only describe it as giddy.

Praying she had no other business to attend to today.

"Hey," She smiled, almost creeping into the room.

"Sorry, breakfast took a little longer than I thought, and I ended up driving him to school instead of him taking the bus." The way she was speaking the words flew out of her about 100 miles an hour, and she sounded almost out of breath, as she continued,

"What did I miss?" Finally standing free of her coat gloves and scarf, "Did you have a fun morning?" She paused and tilted her head mockingly, "…Or did you miss me?" Twisting her face into a playful pout, she made her way over to him on the bed, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I did indeed." When their kiss broke, he looked up at her, and his eyes almost devoured her into is own being. Rising to his feet, he held the base of her head in his hands, and brushed his lips against hers again. Fingers twisting gently in-between the thick strands of her raven hair, he drew a slight moan from her lips. Taking this as a positive sign, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and without missing a beat, she did the same bringing her hands up his bare chest.

"Did… did you even get dressed today?" Mumbling through the kiss, her eyes flicked to his muscles.

"Umm… NO." Sliding his tongue tantalizingly slow across her bottom lip, he slid one of his hands down her side and gripped her bottom tightly in his large rough fingers. Almost squeaking in pleasure, she pressed her chest harder into him. He moved his other hand to the zipper of her dress, and tugged ever so gently, careful not to rip the soft fabric, something he had done before on accident, and while she wasn't MAD at him per-say, she was obviously not pleased.

Almost as if on cue, she broke their his and whispered into his ear,

"Careful, we don't want another navy top incident on our hands. I had to sew almost the entire collar back on that thing." Now hovering centimeters from his lips, her eyelashes danced in excitement as his fingers dipped inside the back of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders with ease, and giving it a gentle tug off her hips.

_Stunning_

He knew by now she didn't mind him voicing his thoughts out loud, but he thought it so much, he imagined she would grow annoyed at hearing it as often as he did indeed think it.

Licking her lips, her breaths began to thicken and get caught in her throat. He nuzzled his lips against her neck, licking and nipping gently along her pulse point, sliding his hands along her back and feeling the lace along her backside, still covering her skin modestly. Kissing his way down to her collarbone, past her chest, pausing for a moment on the tops of each breast, eliciting a delicious moan from deep in her chest that he could more feel than hear.

Bending down farther, he trailed wet kisses along her stomach, knowing it was quite a sensitive area for her. Breathing heavy hot breaths over freshly wet skin, he sent a shiver up her spine, as her hands came around and rested on each of his shoulders. Dipping his fingertips into the sides of her underwear, he pulled them off of her gently. This was always the point where he stood and kissed her again, or would remove her brazier or, his belt, so she prepared for their usual kiss.

"Oh!" The shocked moan couldn't be stopped as she looked down at him kissing her inner thigh. Then the other.

"R-Robin what are you- OH" Her head dipped back, and she stared at the ceiling as her moth fell open, when he pressed a gentle kiss between her legs.

_Regina had done things with men before, but this, this was new. She and Graham had done things differently in this world, and had experimented with a few ideas, but it was never anything more than pure lust between them. Their nights almost never consisted of anything but the usual 'moves' or so Graham had called them. So this was… Her mind drifted as another moan drifted out of her throat_.

Robin looked up when he felt her hands move from his shoulders, only to see them now, sliding up her torso, and landing on each of her breasts, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, tossing it to the side. Pulling and twisting gently at her hardened nipples, she pressed her lips together roughly.

Taking a moment to remember what he had seen earlier, he let his tongue slide gently against her.

"Huh!" She exhaled and slightly bucked her hips into him, bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder again quickly before moving it back up herself again, slowly, making eye contact with Robin. Once again he slid his tongue along her, resting his nose on her pubic bone. The smell of her was intoxicating. He had placed his fingers near her here before, but never so close as this, as to be able to smell her like this, or to taste… Oh this taste. It was sweet, and caused him to harden against his pants. Suckling gently at her as he licked slowly, there was rarely a moment where there wasn't a noise of some type escaping Regina. He could feel her begin to rock her hips ever so slightly against him, so he snaked his hands up her thighs and grasped her hips in his hands. Breathing heavier now, he could feel her legs spread just a tiny bit more, as he began to pick up the pace of his tongue. Not so subtly now, she rocked into him, and her knees buckled, now both hands resting on his shoulders, he realized then that the standing position may be reserved to those more used to this sensation. Standing swiftly, causing her to whimper ever so softly at the loss of this new feeling, he grasped her and kissed her hard, and passionately. He spun her around and set her gently on the bed sideways. She licked her lips and he wondered if she, too, could taste herself on his lips. She looked at him, excitement mixed with uncertainty, love and lust. Kneeling, he spread her legs wider than they had been at any point earlier. She was so beautiful. And so wet. His heart began racing again, as he placed his head between her knees once more, though both of them seemed to prefer this angle much more. Regina dramatically groaned and threw back her head against the blanket, grasping at the sheets above her head, rocking her hips again, this time in small circles. Holding her still by wrapping his arms under her thighs, he dipped his tongue inside her slowly, causing another deep growl as her legs struggled to stay open. Her hands in her hair now, and head tilted to the side burying her mouth in the side of her arm, he stopped and she looked at him.

"Please," he started, "Can I please see your face?" Unable to do anything but nod, she complied, lowering her arms to her side, grasping the sheets tightly between each and every finger. He moved a hand away from her hip, and she followed it's path with her eyes intensely. As it met his mouth and dipped inside her she arched her back off the bed and practically screamed.

"Oh, god, Yes."

Robin hadn't even begun to move his hand yet, and smirked in preparation at what the next sequence of his movements would do to her. Thrusting his hand out and back into her, while flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves with the stiffened soft pad of his tongue, she hoisted herself onto her elbows. Sliding another finger into her, he arched them upwards. Twisting her face into a silent scream, one of the first times she'd been silent this whole time, she fell back dramatically and wrapped his hair between her fingers, and pulled him into her, rocking her hips almost angrily. Pressing him into her harder she began to whimper and wiggle beneath him. A long exaggerated scream emanated deep within her. He could feel her stomach twitching, and around his fingers he could feel her tightening. Her legs almost crushing the life out of him, and her back arching upwards, her toes literally curling. She jolted upwards sitting up, still grinding against him, shaking. Every muscle was practically vibrating. Unable to catch her breath she sat above him, her chest covered in glistening beads of sweat. Swallowing dramatically, she pulled him gently up to her mouth by his hair, and kissed him intensely. This time he could tell, she could taste herself for sure.

"What…" Still breathing heavily, she paused and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What the hell was… that?" The smile on her lips brought him an immense amount of pleasure,

"There's plenty more where THAT came from." He pushed her back, and showed her a few more things he had learned. Saving some for another time, of course.

Both of them laying there out of breath, desperately sucking all of the oxygen out of the air as possible, looks of satisfaction sprinkled with surprise and awe mixed through their faces.

Apparently she had still had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Turning to her, taking a gulp of breath before being able to continue,

"You've been holding out on me."

Her head shot dramatically to him,

"YOU'RE one to talk!"

_If looks could kill…_

"How did you… I mean, where did you, what…" Her eyes danced along the ceiling.

"I wanted to please you, the way you've been for me…" almost sheepish now, he kissed her arm gently.

"There was nothing wrong with, us, before you know." Reciprocating a reassuring kiss to his hand.

"No, I know, I just figured," His voice trailed off.

"But really, I mean, where did you learn all that… STUFF…"

"I used the laptop, and searched with the Google machine."

"The laptop!" A gutted laugh escaped her. "Oh, god." Her hand landed with a small thunk on the side of his cheek, still chuckling.

"I hope you don't mind, I used it without asking…"

"Mind? No, honey I do not mind." Still giggling under her breath she urged,

"I am actually QUITE proud you remembered the lessons I gave you. And, adapted them so well to fit your…needs." A huge smile once again gracing her face.

"I love it when you smile."

"I love it when you say things you love about me."  
>"I love your ears," His hand traced the outline of her earlobe, "and your mouth," his hand danced lazily over her lips, as his mouth followed and feathered a light kiss,<p>

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Both of them smiling like fools, in sweet sweat laced humming bodies.

The day carried on as usual after that. They cooked together, Robin scooping up a small glop of guacamole and sneering it on her nose,

"Really?" She wiped it away with a dish towel,

"Every time… With cake, its funny, whipped cream endearing, but GUACAMOLE?" She shook her head slowly and smiled at him lovingly.

Henry walked in, just on time.  
>"Hey mom!" He called from the door, dropping his bag with a thunk. He made his way to the kitchen and smirked,<p>

"Robin."

"Hello, Henry." The two of them, smiling at each other.

"Here, I made you an after-school snack." Regina tossed the dish towel back over the sink, grasped the veggie spread in her hands, and turned to meet Henry.

"Thanks mom! Oh…" He looked down, and a childish frown swept across his face,

"No," Regina scooped something up, "You don't have to eat the brussels sprouts."  
>"Awesome!" He practically skipped off towards his backpack, and made his way up the stairs.<p>

Robin hugged Regina from behind and he nuzzled his head into her neck. Both of them sighing in content.

"HEY MOM!" Henry yelled from upstairs, as she could hear his footsteps on the hardwood,

"I NEED TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR A PAPER!"

"OKAY SWEETHEART!" She shot a look to Robin, and spun around,

"Um, you did clear the history… from earlier, right?"

"The, what?" Robin's eyes squinted in confusion, and no sooner than he finished his words did Regina push his hands of her sides, and start running towards the stairs.

"HEY, HENRY, WAIT, ONE SECOND!" Frantically rushing to him,

"I HAVE," Her mind was racing for an excuse, "IMPORTANT WORK STUFF I HAVE TO SAVE!"

Robin stood in the kitchen alone, still confused, and shrugged. He motioned and picked up a brussels sprout, and ate a chunk,

"Oh…" forcing the bite down his throat, he set the other piece awkwardly on the countertop.

_I don't blame Henry one bit for not wanting to eat THAT._


	2. Learning Curve

As he stirred from his sleeping fetal position, and outstretched every limb, Robin's head turned to the side and his arm instinctively reached out to the side and was searching for her. The tips of his rough fingers collided gently with the soft bare flesh of her back, eliciting a small sharp intake of air, followed by a groggy moan as she her chest fell. Both of them licking the roofs of their mouths simultaneously and hazily turning their bodies to face each other at the same time. As his wide eyes met hers, still half closed, he could feel the corners of his mouth tug gently upwards. How could this possibly be his view every morning? The overwhelming sense to pinch himself was only halted by her gloriously adorable uttering of,  
>"Good morning." Followed by a lazy smile, she had practically whispered the words into his face, as her lips parted and she moistened them with the tip of her tongue, coaxing him to mirror her. So caught up in the moment he nearly forgot to respond to her.<p>

"Good morning, love." The corners of his mouth now practically outstretched to the sides as far as they could possibly go, only shaping into an "o" to lean in and give her a gently kiss on the lips. Moaning lightly in appreciation, she echoed his gesture and the two of them laid there for a moment, completely satisfied, not wanting to move a muscle. The kiss was only broken by her peering over his shoulder and glancing quickly at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. He loved thinking like that. That this side of the bed, her bed-their bed, was HIS. Her eyes jolted open as she turned and confirmed the time by grabbing her matching alarm in her hands and sitting up straight in bed.

"OH! No. NONONONONONO." As if one solid word, she threw the blankets off of her body in an alarmed huff. His mind wondered briefly off of her babbling path of nonsense for a moment to take in her body again. As she arose from the bed and stood on astonishingly toned legs, she halted in the middle of the room to squat down and pick up the disarrayed clothing from the night before, and tossed them into the hamper. Even when risking running late, she still had this need to be so tidy. A slight huff of laughter escaped his lips.

"It's not funny!" thought the wide smile on her mouth seemed to contradict the words coming out of it. "I PROMISED Henry I would take him for an early breakfast before I walk him to the bus stop this morning!" She disappeared into the bathroom, and almost as quickly as she was lost from his sight, there she was again, exiting fully dressed and completely put together, trailed only slightly by a faint dust of purple smoke.

"I'll see you later," She jogged dramatically over to the bed, leaning over for a peck on the lips,

"Love you." As she practically ran out of the room, the words echoed in his head.

_'__Love you' _

The words so easily flowing between the two of them now, though, it's meaning never cheapened, even when it was 6:27AM and one of them was literally running out the door. He would never get over hearing her say those words to him. She was amazing. The most amazing woman he had ever known. Exhaling loudly, his head landed on the pillows below him in a thump. Sprawled across the entire length of the bed, something Regina had teased him about time and time again, his mind wandered to last night. A slight rush of heat trailed to his cheeks. This was by far not the first time they had been together, and most certainly no where near the last, and Regina had before done a few incredibly simple things to make his head spin, but last night… He felt the heat in his cheeks again.

_If she does things like that to me,_ Robin's thought deeply,

_Then there HAVE to be things that I can do for her, and I just don't know it._

For a moment he felt himself saddened by the fact he may not be pleasing her to the best of his ability. Though, his name on her lips last night would beg to differ. But still… He was incredibly new to this world.

_What if what is standard here, was never even a thought back in the enchanted forest?_

Suddenly he remembered the laptop. Regina had given him lessons on how to use it, and he was sure that he could remember enough to figure this out on his own.

Sitting up on his elbows, he scanned the room, but it was nowhere in sight.

_Her office!_

Pushing himself up onto the palms of his hands, he scooted his body to the side of the bed, and his head danced around the floor momentarily, searching for his clothing, before remembering Regina had tossed them in the hamper along with her own this morning.

Wearing nothing but his trousers, he made his way sheepishly into her office.

_She's not even here, why am I sneaking around?_

Straightening his posture, he walked over to her desk and opened up the laptop.

_Password… password…_

Thinking hard back to their lessons, he remembered,

_AH! "Apples" _

The computer made a horrible sound

_Incorrect? Wh…_ He thought for sure that was it…

_OH!_

Thinking back, she had told him how that USED to be her password. But she had since changed it to,

_Henry. HA!_

An exhale of victory puffed out of his lungs, as his face literally lit up as her desktop came to life. A picture of henry, at an apple orchard when he was 5. Regina had gone into great detail, remembering every moment of that day like it was yesterday.

Dragging the cursor over to the internet button, he clicked.

_Twice. Right, you click twice._

The circle began to jump up and down, almost as if it was excited he had picked that particular one to open.

Staring blankly at the colorful letters on the screen, the cursor blinking, he suddenly realized,

_What the HELL do I even type into this thing? _

He had no idea how to find any of the information he was seeking. Defeatedly resting his head in his palms he searched the corners of his brain.

_The simpler you can keep the search, the more results you'll get._

He could hear her voice echoing in his brain.

_Okay… _

Hovering his fingers over the keys, he began to type, one letter at a time, using only his index fingers.

_How… to… please… a… woman_

Mouthing the words as he typed them.

_How does Regina do this so quickly!_

Now appreciating the quickened pace of her movements even more than before. The page finally loaded, and a bunch of results popped up.

_There are so many likes! No- Likes is Facebook, the blue things are… liNks. Links. That's it._

Dragging the mouse over the blue letters he clicked on the first link.

_What in the world is an 'Edible Arrangement' _

His eyes squinted reading each word carefully,

_So, women really DO like anything covered in chocolate…_

Shaking his head, he clicked the back button and started over. Link after link he found simple remedies and do it yourself projects.

_Clean for her? The woman is practically her OWN maid, I think she would get more upset with me using her cleaning supplies than she would appreciate the gesture…_

Sighing once again, not finding the answers he was so desperately trying to find.

Until a small light bulb clicked on in his head. Ever so slightly he blushed, as he added a word to the end of his search sentence,

…_sexually._

BAM. Site after site. Eyes widening, his head tilting, mouth opening in awe at some of the things he found. Awkwardly aroused at some, mostly at the women that he found to resemble Regina in one form or another. Taking very careful mental notes, he found a decent handful of ideas that honestly, he thought,

_Well, THIS…THIS is simple enough, why didn't I think of THAT?_

While others left him wondering quite frankly

_Who the HELL in their right mind would EVER enjoy THAT?_

Finally feeling like he found what he was looking for, he clicked the red button in the corner.

_Red makes it go away for good. Yellow makes it go away to the bottom here, and green makes it a different size. You will almost never use the green one, don't even bother with it._

He loved hearing her voice in his head. He loved learning things from her, and being continuously amazed by this worlds contraptions. Yes, the computer was amazing, but come on!

_Washing machines continue to be my favorite machine so far._

He said out loud, patting the top of the now closed back up laptop,

_Sorry little buddy, but once you can clean AND dry my clothing in such a short time, then we'll talk._

Breakfast with henry seemed to drag on forever. Though, for her he was sure that it must have flown by all too quickly. Sitting on the bed he had halfheartedly made, knowing full well Regina would just re-make it later, he realized how much he just wanted her to get home, right now.

Finally he heard the front door open,

"I'm home!" Yelling loud enough to reach every crevice of her mansion, but somehow still a soft and inviting in tone. He couldn't help the smile that mischevioulsy crept onto his face.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Awaiting her arrival, he felt… he could only describe it as giddy.

Praying she had no other business to attend to today.

"Hey," She smiled, almost creeping into the room.

"Sorry, breakfast took a little longer than I thought, and I ended up driving him to school instead of him taking the bus." The way she was speaking the words flew out of her about 100 miles an hour, and she sounded almost out of breath, as she continued,

"What did I miss?" Finally standing free of her coat gloves and scarf, "Did you have a fun morning?" She paused and tilted her head mockingly, "…Or did you miss me?" Twisting her face into a playful pout, she made her way over to him on the bed, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I did indeed." When their kiss broke, he looked up at her, and his eyes almost devoured her into is own being. Rising to his feet, he held the base of her head in his hands, and brushed his lips against hers again. Fingers twisting gently in-between the thick strands of her raven hair, he drew a slight moan from her lips. Taking this as a positive sign, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and without missing a beat, she did the same bringing her hands up his bare chest.

"Did… did you even get dressed today?" Mumbling through the kiss, her eyes flicked to his muscles.

"Umm… NO." Sliding his tongue tantalizingly slow across her bottom lip, he slid one of his hands down her side and gripped her bottom tightly in his large rough fingers. Almost squeaking in pleasure, she pressed her chest harder into him. He moved his other hand to the zipper of her dress, and tugged ever so gently, careful not to rip the soft fabric, something he had done before on accident, and while she wasn't MAD at him per-say, she was obviously not pleased.

Almost as if on cue, she broke their his and whispered into his ear,

"Careful, we don't want another navy top incident on our hands. I had to sew almost the entire collar back on that thing." Now hovering centimeters from his lips, her eyelashes danced in excitement as his fingers dipped inside the back of her dress, pushing it off her shoulders with ease, and giving it a gentle tug off her hips.

_Stunning_

He knew by now she didn't mind him voicing his thoughts out loud, but he thought it so much, he imagined she would grow annoyed at hearing it as often as he did indeed think it.

Licking her lips, her breaths began to thicken and get caught in her throat. He nuzzled his lips against her neck, licking and nipping gently along her pulse point, sliding his hands along her back and feeling the lace along her backside, still covering her skin modestly. Kissing his way down to her collarbone, past her chest, pausing for a moment on the tops of each breast, eliciting a delicious moan from deep in her chest that he could more feel than hear.

Bending down farther, he trailed wet kisses along her stomach, knowing it was quite a sensitive area for her. Breathing heavy hot breaths over freshly wet skin, he sent a shiver up her spine, as her hands came around and rested on each of his shoulders. Dipping his fingertips into the sides of her underwear, he pulled them off of her gently. This was always the point where he stood and kissed her again, or would remove her brazier or, his belt, so she prepared for their usual kiss.

"Oh!" The shocked moan couldn't be stopped as she looked down at him kissing her inner thigh. Then the other.

"R-Robin what are you- OH" Her head dipped back, and she stared at the ceiling as her moth fell open, when he pressed a gentle kiss between her legs.

_Regina had done things with men before, but this, this was new. She and Graham had done things differently in this world, and had experimented with a few ideas, but it was never anything more than pure lust between them. Their nights almost never consisted of anything but the usual 'moves' or so Graham had called them. So this was… Her mind drifted as another moan drifted out of her throat_.

Robin looked up when he felt her hands move from his shoulders, only to see them now, sliding up her torso, and landing on each of her breasts, reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, tossing it to the side. Pulling and twisting gently at her hardened nipples, she pressed her lips together roughly.

Taking a moment to remember what he had seen earlier, he let his tongue slide gently against her.

"Huh!" She exhaled and slightly bucked her hips into him, bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder again quickly before moving it back up herself again, slowly, making eye contact with Robin. Once again he slid his tongue along her, resting his nose on her pubic bone. The smell of her was intoxicating. He had placed his fingers near her here before, but never so close as this, as to be able to smell her like this, or to taste… Oh this taste. It was sweet, and caused him to harden against his pants. Suckling gently at her as he licked slowly, there was rarely a moment where there wasn't a noise of some type escaping Regina. He could feel her begin to rock her hips ever so slightly against him, so he snaked his hands up her thighs and grasped her hips in his hands. Breathing heavier now, he could feel her legs spread just a tiny bit more, as he began to pick up the pace of his tongue. Not so subtly now, she rocked into him, and her knees buckled, now both hands resting on his shoulders, he realized then that the standing position may be reserved to those more used to this sensation. Standing swiftly, causing her to whimper ever so softly at the loss of this new feeling, he grasped her and kissed her hard, and passionately. He spun her around and set her gently on the bed sideways. She licked her lips and he wondered if she, too, could taste herself on his lips. She looked at him, excitement mixed with uncertainty, love and lust. Kneeling, he spread her legs wider than they had been at any point earlier. She was so beautiful. And so wet. His heart began racing again, as he placed his head between her knees once more, though both of them seemed to prefer this angle much more. Regina dramatically groaned and threw back her head against the blanket, grasping at the sheets above her head, rocking her hips again, this time in small circles. Holding her still by wrapping his arms under her thighs, he dipped his tongue inside her slowly, causing another deep growl as her legs struggled to stay open. Her hands in her hair now, and head tilted to the side burying her mouth in the side of her arm, he stopped and she looked at him.

"Please," he started, "Can I please see your face?" Unable to do anything but nod, she complied, lowering her arms to her side, grasping the sheets tightly between each and every finger. He moved a hand away from her hip, and she followed it's path with her eyes intensely. As it met his mouth and dipped inside her she arched her back off the bed and practically screamed.

"Oh, god, Yes."

Robin hadn't even begun to move his hand yet, and smirked in preparation at what the next sequence of his movements would do to her. Thrusting his hand out and back into her, while flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves with the stiffened soft pad of his tongue, she hoisted herself onto her elbows. Sliding another finger into her, he arched them upwards. Twisting her face into a silent scream, one of the first times she'd been silent this whole time, she fell back dramatically and wrapped his hair between her fingers, and pulled him into her, rocking her hips almost angrily. Pressing him into her harder she began to whimper and wiggle beneath him. A long exaggerated scream emanated deep within her. He could feel her stomach twitching, and around his fingers he could feel her tightening. Her legs almost crushing the life out of him, and her back arching upwards, her toes literally curling. She jolted upwards sitting up, still grinding against him, shaking. Every muscle was practically vibrating. Unable to catch her breath she sat above him, her chest covered in glistening beads of sweat. Swallowing dramatically, she pulled him gently up to her mouth by his hair, and kissed him intensely. This time he could tell, she could taste herself for sure.

"What…" Still breathing heavily, she paused and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What the hell was… that?" The smile on her lips brought him an immense amount of pleasure,

"There's plenty more where THAT came from." He pushed her back, and showed her a few more things he had learned. Saving some for another time, of course.

Both of them laying there out of breath, desperately sucking all of the oxygen out of the air as possible, looks of satisfaction sprinkled with surprise and awe mixed through their faces.

Apparently she had still had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. Turning to her, taking a gulp of breath before being able to continue,

"You've been holding out on me."

Her head shot dramatically to him,

"YOU'RE one to talk!"

_If looks could kill…_

"How did you… I mean, where did you, what…" Her eyes danced along the ceiling.

"I wanted to please you, the way you've been for me…" almost sheepish now, he kissed her arm gently.

"There was nothing wrong with, us, before you know." Reciprocating a reassuring kiss to his hand.

"No, I know, I just figured," His voice trailed off.

"But really, I mean, where did you learn all that… STUFF…"

"I used the laptop, and searched with the Google machine."

"The laptop!" A gutted laugh escaped her. "Oh, god." Her hand landed with a small thunk on the side of his cheek, still chuckling.

"I hope you don't mind, I used it without asking…"

"Mind? No, honey I do not mind." Still giggling under her breath she urged,

"I am actually QUITE proud you remembered the lessons I gave you. And, adapted them so well to fit your…needs." A huge smile once again gracing her face.

"I love it when you smile."

"I love it when you say things you love about me."  
>"I love your ears," His hand traced the outline of her earlobe, "and your mouth," his hand danced lazily over her lips, as his mouth followed and feathered a light kiss,<p>

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Both of them smiling like fools, in sweet sweat laced humming bodies.

The day carried on as usual after that. They cooked together, Robin scooping up a small glop of guacamole and sneering it on her nose,

"Really?" She wiped it away with a dish towel,

"Every time… With cake, its funny, whipped cream endearing, but GUACAMOLE?" She shook her head slowly and smiled at him lovingly.

Henry walked in, just on time.  
>"Hey mom!" He called from the door, dropping his bag with a thunk. He made his way to the kitchen and smirked,<p>

"Robin."

"Hello, Henry." The two of them, smiling at each other.

"Here, I made you an after-school snack." Regina tossed the dish towel back over the sink, grasped the veggie spread in her hands, and turned to meet Henry.

"Thanks mom! Oh…" He looked down, and a childish frown swept across his face,

"No," Regina scooped something up, "You don't have to eat the brussels sprouts."  
>"Awesome!" He practically skipped off towards his backpack, and made his way up the stairs.<p>

Robin hugged Regina from behind and he nuzzled his head into her neck. Both of them sighing in content.

"HEY MOM!" Henry yelled from upstairs, as she could hear his footsteps on the hardwood,

"I NEED TO USE THE COMPUTER FOR A PAPER!"

"OKAY SWEETHEART!" She shot a look to Robin, and spun around,

"Um, you did clear the history… from earlier, right?"

"The, what?" Robin's eyes squinted in confusion, and no sooner than he finished his words did Regina push his hands of her sides, and start running towards the stairs.

"HEY, HENRY, WAIT, ONE SECOND!" Frantically rushing to him,

"I HAVE," Her mind was racing for an excuse, "IMPORTANT WORK STUFF I HAVE TO SAVE!"

Robin stood in the kitchen alone, still confused, and shrugged. He motioned and picked up a brussels sprout, and ate a chunk,

"Oh…" forcing the bite down his throat, he set the other piece awkwardly on the countertop.

_I don't blame Henry one bit for not wanting to eat THAT._


	3. Hold Me

"Damn it"

Looking at his watch as he entered the house, he realized he was late. Again. He had been gone for two weeks, and he promised he'd be home two hours ago.

Creeping through the door, and setting his bag down quietly, he looked around hoping to see her still awake, while at the same time praying she was asleep. As he made his way into the bedroom he saw her lying there. Softly laid out on top of the mattress, the rise and fall of her peaceful breath, her hands cupped underneath her pillow and her legs scrunched up nearly to her chest. She had to be freezing. She was clad in a beautiful black corset, with a matching garter connected to thigh high stockings that had small diamonds along the back seam that only stopped where her tall red heels met her ankle.

He quietly made his way to the edge of the bed she was facing, and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Regina," whispering softly, but harshly enough for her to stir out of her sleep.

"hmm" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she took a deep breath. Shifting and stretching onto her back she finally opened her eyes. She looked beautiful and sexy and adorable all at once. He wasn't sure how she could possibly be real but, thank god, she was.

"Robin?" Still groggy, the word grumbled out of her throat and sank heavily into the room, followed by a small yawn.

"Yes." Fighting a smile he knew would probably infuriate her. Blinking into consciousness she let her arms thump to her sides.  
>"You're late." Frowning and smiling at the same time.<br>"I know, I'm so sorry love." Reaching out his hand, he brushed a hair away from her forehead, sticky with a small sheen of sweat from sleeping heavily on the side of her face.

"It's okay." Her hand mirrored his, slid down his face and rested at his jawline.

Something seemed off about her. He knew her better than anyone else and he could tell that something wasn't right.

Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the lips. As he started to pull away, she reached her hands around his head and held him close to her. He didn't necessarily object, but he knew that something was wrong. Finally parting their lips, he hovered inches from her face,

"Are you alright?" his voice was calm and caring and dripped with concern.

"Yes." Her eyes fluttered away from his, as she avoided eye contact. Exhaling almost dramatically he grasped her chin in his hands and made her look at him.  
>"What's wrong?" as he asked her he could see tears filling her eyes.<p>

"Regina," as he spoke he felt himself holding back tears as well.

"I don't know." Pouting again, a single tear made it's way down her cheek and sank into the soft material of the pillowcase. Sliding his thumb across her cheek, smearing the moisture onto the pad of his finger and off of her cheekbone.

"I just don't feel well." Her eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open.

"Alright, let me go get you some advil, and a warm cloth." She shook her head slowly,

"No, it's okay. I just,"  
>"What?"<br>"Will you just hold me?" He looked into her eyes, and knew she was feeling saddened. She wanted to be held, and he wanted to hold her.

"Of course," practically jumping up, he slid his shoes off quickly and made his way onto the bed.

"You must be freezing. Why don't we change you into some pajamas?"  
>"No. No I just want you to hold me right now, okay?" Her words were small, and almost weak, pleading.<p>

"Alright. Whatever you need Regina, I'm here." He laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, pulling her close into him. Adjusting herself to be impossibly closer to him again, her breathing began to slow, and he felt two small tears splash onto his arm. As he was about to tell her again he was here for her, he heard the faintest of snores, and knew she was asleep again.

She only slept for about two hours before she awoke again. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized she was no longer in her outfit from earlier, but instead her favorite oversized t-shirt, the one she stole from Robin months ago with practically no protest. Shifting under the weight of the heavy comforter, she felt his bare arms against hers, and turned to face him.

"Robin," she thought she'd have to wake him, but she realized he was still very much awake, out of worry, no doubt.

"Yes, Regina, I'm here, what is it?"

"Your arm must be asleep," She knows he probably hasn't moved, other than to change her and himself quickly, for however long she's been asleep.  
>"No, shhh, it's alright." Using his free arm to brush hair out of her face and cup the side of her head. His arm was tingling and he could't feel his fingers but he didn't care. She needed to be held, so hold her he would continue to do.<p>

She laid her head against his bare chest, as one of her hands traced lazy patterns into his chest hair.

"Go back to sleep, it's aright." Kissing the top of her head and cradling her he whispered into the top of her skull. She laid there, half asleep, breathing in the scent of him, finding it almost impossible to fall back to sleep. Shifting her weight, she looked up at him, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Robin?" Her tone was uneasy at best,

"What is it?" Holding her head still, he waited as her tired brain considered her next words.

"Would," pausing and looking down, watching her hand as it moved in the same circle it's been moving in for the past five minutes.

"Would you make love to me?" Her eyes looked at him, sad and beautiful.

"Regina,"

"Please." This wasn't what she wanted. It couldn't be. She was beyond tired, and not feeling well, and sad.  
>"Regina" He tried again.<p>

"I just," It was then he understood. It wasn't that she wanted to have sex. It was more than that. She just wanted to feel him. Lying with him wasn't enough right now. She wanted to feel him on her, and inside of her, and with her. She wanted that connection to him. He leaned in and kissed her, and she returned the kiss trying to deepen it immediately. He parted their lips, and saw her eyebrows scrunch together at the loss. Rolling her slowly until he was holding himself up on his forearms barely above her. She looked up at him, her eyes still half closed, her arms resting by her head. He leaned in for another soft kiss, barely brushing his lips against hers. Reaching her hands up she clasped the sides of his head and pulled him in harder. Separating their lips again, he kissed softly, his lips hardly touching her flesh along her neck, and down to her shoulder.

Each time his lips touched her skin her eyes grew sadder, until finally they slammed shut and her chest shook softly. Halting his actions he brought his head back level with hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"No," opening her eyes and staring into his, "Please, keep going."

Her brown eyes shimmered, coated completely in the tears threatening to spill over.

"Regina." she was starting to break. One silent sob let it's way out of her chest, and she covered her mouth and nose with one hand.

His heart was breaking, he swears to god his heart is falling to pieces watching this happen beneath him.

Her other hand reaches up and rests at the side of her face beside her eyebrow. Still fighting the tears as her chest still shook almost violently.

Pressing his lips to her forehead he closes his eyes and leaves them there until she sniffles, trying to compose herself.

After looking into each others eyes for what seems like eternity, she finally speaks.  
>"I'm sorry. I just want to feel you. I, I just want to love you."<br>"Hey," Almost sternly, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. Never apologize for needing me." The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Because I need you too." Breaking eye contact she looks down again. He dips his head awkwardly, forcing her to look at him.  
>"Alright?" Smiling a defeated smile she nods her head.<br>"I have an idea, okay?" His words are more comforting than the blankets still surrounding them, or the pillows cradling her head. She trusts him more than the legs she walks on, more than her magic. She has never trusted anyone or anything else as much as she trusts this man. Sitting up on his knees he pulls her shirt up over her chest, and she sits up as he slides it up and over her arms and off of her body completely, tossing it to the side. Leaving her underwear on, he kisses the tops of each naked breast with a soft closed mouth and lowers his bare chest to touch hers, and snakes his arms around her back, still holding his weight up on his forearms. He starts to roll over, but she halts him,

"Wait." and he does,

"Just, one more second." He would hold himself like this for eternity if that's what she needed. Until his biceps trembled and the muscles in his abdomen were on fire and even longer still. Reaching her hands up around his back, she feels every ripple of muscle twice, and as he moves his head next to hers on her shoulder, she slides her palms up and rests them on the tops of each of his shoulders. Once again he rolls them, until she is lying on top of him.

She curls her hands to the sides of each of her breasts, and turns her head to the side resting her cold tear stained cheek against his warm chest. How she wishes she could curl up there and just be like this forever. Wrapping one of his large arms around her waist, and the other around her back, he presses her to his chest, until the only indication of where one person's skin ended and the other began was the change in flesh tone. She thought she was perfectly content, until he started to whisper into her ear. Telling her he loved her, and needed her, and how he couldn't believe he ever lived without her. His words were soft, but hit Regina hard as she began to tremble again. Her chest began to vibrate as her lungs took shallow ragged breaths. It wasn't until he started telling her how strong and beautiful she was that she finally let go. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He didn't stop, he just held her closer, telling her it was alright, and that she needed to let it all go. Whispering that he was here for her always and that she could always need him, because he was always going to need her. Cradling her head in one of his hands and playing with her hair the way he usually does until she falls asleep, and sure enough, after about 5 minutes her chest stilled, and her shaky breaths deepened. Turning her head on it's side again, pressing her cheek to his tear stained and damp chest, she drifted off to sleep with the words of his love surrounding her.

She isn't sure at what point during the night she slid off of his chest, but she woke up on her side, her body pressed to his, nestled under his arm and her hair flattened against her head and his pecs. Her face is still a bit puffy, and she can feel the crust in the corners of her eyes.

He feels her stirring and turns his head to kiss the top of hers.  
>"Good morning beautiful." Waiting for her response he rests his chin on top of her head.<br>"What time is it?" He can hear her voice. It isn't the woman's voice from last night but it is HER voice. The amount of joy that fills his chest is immeasurable. With a sigh of relief, he turns his head towards the clock over her shoulder,

"9:48"

"Woa." Her tone indicated she needed to get up, but her body disagreed.

"It's alright. You needed to rest."  
>"I know."<br>"How," not quite sure how to word it he continued carefully, "How are you feeling?"  
>Looking up at him, her eyes beautiful and brown and happy.<p>

"Much better." though they were not tear stained anymore, her eyes reflected shame.

"Hey," looking at her again, "You know there's nothing wrong with what happened last night, right?"  
>"I know… I…" Shifting her weight so she was facing him again, her skin practically peeling off of his after how long they had been pressed together, she holds herself up on one arm.<br>"I'm just sorry you had to see that." Pulling her lips into her mouth and tucking her hair behind one ear. Shaking his head,  
>"Regina, I am here. For every part of you. Every crying, yelling, laughing part of you. I want to see all of you. Every person you are. I want to get to know every side of you. I'm just happy you feel comfortable enough with me to have let that side be seen."<br>She looks at him in awe.

"Of course I'm comfortable with you." She couldn't believe he could ever doubt that.

"I just, I was crazy." Almost laughing. "You didn't have any warning as to what you were walking in on, and you had to deal with that, even after a long stressful few weeks at work. And, for that I'm sor-"  
>"Do not say you're sorry." Holding her head in his hand again.<p>

Smiling at each other, he leaned in and kissed her, both of them melting into it. Laying back down, he once again positioned himself over her, and began to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, and their lungs ached for air, they parted lips. Breathing heavily,

"What exactly, last night I mean, why were you, I mean, what were you-"  
>"Robin you're babbling." Laughing at him as he tried to choose his words carefully.<br>"What was I hysterical about?" Nodding silently he urged her on.

"I honestly don't really know. I've just, always been a person to bottle things up. I just take things and take things until I… pop." He had to fight the urge to smile. He knows what a closed off person she is in public and the fact she was speaking to him so freely warmed his heart.

"In the past, I would usually explode into fits of rage. But now… apparently I cry like an overly hormonal crazy person." Finishing her sentence with a deep chuckle.

"That's alright. I'm just glad you let it all out."  
>"Me too."<br>Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her again.

"I… I think I owe someone a welcome home present…" A sinful smile washed across her face.

She looked down,

"Oh, look, it's already mostly unwrapped…" They chuckled through another kiss as she rolled him so he was under her.

"You took such good care of me last night." Kissing him again,

"I think it's only fair that I take care of you now."


End file.
